Donald Judd
Donald Clarence Judd est un artiste plasticien et théoricien américain, né à Excelsior Springs (Missouri) le 3 juin 1928 et mort à New York le 12 février 1994. Avec Robert Morris, il est l'un des principaux représentants du minimalisme. Dans le cadre des recherches orientées vers une réduction des formes à l'essentiel, il évolue dans l'orbite de la sculpture minimale, ramenant ses œuvres aux éléments géométriques les plus simples. Il se fait, par ailleurs, l'avocat du concept d’''installation permanente'' qu'il met en pratique dans un immeuble qu'il possède à New York ainsi que dans son ranch au Texas. Biographie Après avoir servi dans l'armée en Corée comme mécanicien en 1946-1947, Donald Judd entreprend en 1948 des études de philosophie au College of William and Mary à Williamsburg (Virginie) et les poursuit à l'Université Columbia de New York. En 1953, il obtient son diplôme de philosophie après des études qui portent essentiellement sur l'Empirisme et le Pragmatisme et s'oriente ensuite vers une maîtrise d'histoire de l'art sous la direction de Rudolf Wittkower et Meyer Schapiro, qui le fait participer à son séminaire sur Jackson Pollock. Parallèlement, il suit les cours du soir de l'Art Students League et gagne sa vie en contribuant comme critique d'art, entre 1959 et 1965, à d'importants magazines d'art américains tels que ARTnews, Arts Magazine et Art International, adoptant d'emblée un style direct, convaincant, parfois polémique. Judd commence à peindre des toiles influencées par la grande tradition américaine de l'Expressionnisme abstrait et obtient sa première exposition personnelle à la Galerie Panoras à New York en 1957. Mais le tableau peint le gêne car il ne peut manquer de renfermer une certaine dose d'illusionnisme, et il s'oriente vers des constructions où la matérialité est au cœur du vocabulaire artistique, utilisant des matériaux modestes comme du métal, du contreplaqué, du ciment et du plexiglas de couleur, qui allaient devenir sa marque de fabrique pendant toute sa carrière, et des formes simples, souvent répétées, pour explorer l'espace et l'utilisation de l'espace. En 1968, le Whitney Museum of American Art présente une rétrospective de son travail sans inclure aucune des peintures de ses débuts. La même année, Judd fait l'acquisition d'un immeuble de cinq étages à New York, qui lui permet d'installer son travail de manière plus permanente que dans des galeries ou des musées. Progressivement, il souhaitera des installations permanentes pour son travail et pour celui des autres, estimant que les expositions temporaires, conçues par des conservateurs pour des visiteurs, placent l'art lui-même à l'arrière-plan et, en définitive, le dégradent par incompétence ou incomprégension. Ceci devait devenir pour lui une préoccupation centrale, son intérêt pour les installations permanentes grandissant parallèlement à son dégoût pour le monde de l'art. Tout au long des années 1970 et 1980, il produit des œuvres radicales qui remettent en cause les idéaux de la sculpture occidentale classique. Judd considère que l'art ne doit pas représenter quoi que ce soit, mais simplement être. Dans les années 1970, il commence à réaliser des installations à la taille d'une pièce, qui interagissent avec l'espace environnant et proposent au spectateur une expérience presque physique. Son esthétique suit ses propres règles strictes pour se prémunir de l'illustion et de la fausseté, et ses œuvres sont claires, fortes et définies. Il aborde également le design et l'architecture. Au début des années 1970, Judd commence à se rendre chaque année avec sa famille en Basse-Californie (Mexique) où il est frappé par le désert ; il conservar durant toute sa vie un lien très fort avec cette terre. En 1971, il loue une maison à Marfa (Texas), où il vient se ressourcer et oublier la vie trépidante du monde de l'art new-yorkais. C'est le point de départ de l'acquisition de plusieurs bâtiments et d'un ranch de 243 km², qu'il fait presque tous restaurer avec soin. Il s'installe définitivement à Marfa à partir de 1972. Ces propriétés, tout comme son immeuble à New York, sont aujourd'hui entretenus par la Fondation Judd (Judd Foundation). En 1979, avec l'aide de la Dia Art Foundation de New York, il fit l'acquisition d'un morceau de désert de 1.4 km² près de Marfa, comprenant les vestiges d'un complexe abandonné de l'armée américaine, le Fort D. A. Russell. Le site fut transformé en centre d'art contemporain dédié à Judd et à ses contemporains et confié à la Fondation Chinati (Chinati Foundation). Il présente des œuvres de grande taille de Judd, John Chamberlain, Dan Flavin, David Rabinowitch, Roni Horn, Ilya Kabakov, Richard Long, Carl André, Claes Oldenburg et Coosje Van Bruggen. Les œuvres de Judd qui y sont présentées comprennent 15 installations d'extérieur en béton et 100 pièces en aluminimum présentées dans deux barraquements rénovés avec soin. En 2006, la Fondation Judd a décidé de mettre aux enchères environ 35 sculptures de Judd chez Christie's à New York. Le but affiché de la vente est de consituer une dotation pour financer l'exposition permanente des œuvres de Judd au Texas et à New York. Les 25 millions de dollars récoltés permettront à la fondation de remplir sa mission ; dans son testament, Judd avait indiqué que «�les œuvres d'art que je possède à la date de mon décès et qui sont installées au 101 Spring Street à New York ou à Marfa (Texas) seront préservées in situ. » Judd est mort d'un lymphome à Manhattan en 1994. En 1976, Donald Judd a été professeur invité au Oberlin College en Ohio. À partir de 1983, il a donné des conférences sur l'art et sur son rapport avec l'architecture dans diverses universités aux États-Unis, en Europe et en Asie. En 1964, Donald Judd avait épousé la danseuse Julie Finch, dont il devait divorcer ultérieurement, et dont il eut deux enfants : un fils Flavin Starbuck Judd (né en 1968) et une fille Rainer Yingling Judd (née en 1970). Avec son tres bon pote muské! qui peignait mieu que lui biensur Œuvre Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne pourra jamais faire des tableaux qui ne représenteraient qu'une surface signifiante, sans profondeur, à moins d'en passer par la peinture monochrome, Donald Judd choisit de s'intéresser à l'élaboration d'œuvres qui ne seraient ni de la peinture ni de la sculpture : des volumes géométriques en trois dimensions, aux couleurs industrielles, des « objets spécifiques » (titre de son essai fondateur de 1965), entités tautologiquement réduites à la matière et au volume pur, qui ne proposent ni temps ni espace au delà d'eux-mêmes, et dans lesquelles il n'est plus question de modelage, de taille ou d'élagage qui ont trop d'effets anthropomorphiques. Dans son texte Specific Objects (De quelques objets spécifiques)''publié dans ''Arts Yearbook 8 en 1965 et traduit dans le livre édité par la galerie Lelong en 1991., Donald Judd écrit: « Les trois dimensions sont l'espace réel. Cela élimine le problème de l'illusionisme et de l'espace littéral, de l'espace qui entoure ou est contenu dans les signes et les couleurs - ce qui veut dire qu'on est débarrassé de l'un des vestiges les plus marquants, et les plus critiquables, légués par l'art européen »« Three dimensions are real space. That gets rid of the problem of illusionism and of literal space, space in and around marks and colors - which is riddance of one of the salient and most objectionable relics of European art ». Dans un entretien avec Lucy Lippard, il indique également : « La qualité essentielle des formes géométriques vient de ce qu'elles ne sont pas organiques, à la différence de toute autre forme dite artistique »« The main virtue of geometric shapes is that they aren't organic, as all art otherwise is. » (in Art in America, juillet-août 1967). Souvent, l'œuvre est constituée de volumes qui s'agencent selon des progressions mathématiques au code parfaitement impartial lui permettant d'échapper à l'expressif. La suite de Fibonacci que l'artiste nous invite à suivre au niveau des espaces vides comme des espaces pleins, nous amène à balayer l'œuvre du regard : de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, dans une lecture totalement dirigée qui impose de ne pas s'attacher à un centre ou à une zone particulière de l'ensemble. L'œuvre est un tout : « ...all I'm interested in is having a work interesting to me as a whole. I don't think there's any way you can juggle a composition that would make it more interesting in terms of the parts. »entretien avec Bruce Glaser et Stella édité par Lucy Lippard et publié dans : Art News, septembre 1966, puis repris dans : Minimal Art : a Critical Anthology Devant une autre série d'œuvres : ses Stacks composés de parallélépipèdes accrochés régulièrement en hauteur sur un mur, l'espace entre chaque module est égal à sa propre épaisseur et leur nombre (de 6 à 10) dépend de la hauteur du mur, ce qui intègre l'œuvre à chaque nouvelle exposition, dans la réalité de son lieu. En position critique par rapport à l'objet/tableau accroché à une cimaise, l'œuvre est placée en saillie sur le mur et dans son développement, se joue des catégories peinture/sculpture, plans/volumes, vide/plein, verticalité/horizontalité. Le fait que la « pile » ait l'air d'une colonne sans socle lui donne aussi un statut particulier dans l'histoire de l'art sculptural. Le regard qu'on lui porte s'effectue dans un aller et retour du sol au plafond et nous amène à constater les effets pervers - mais réels ici - de la perspective puisque tous les éléments parallélépipédiques, bien qu'ils soient parfaitement identiques, sont en réalité perçus comme s'ils avaient des formes différentes. Donald Judd est très attentif à la présentation de ses œuvres car il les considère comme des fragments de l'ensemble dans lequel elles sont disposées. Pour cela, il achète en 1973, des bâtiments (à Marfa dans le Texas) qui lui permettent une expérimentation in situ de ses œuvres. D'artiste, Donald Judd devient ainsi l'architecte, le designer, l'organisateur d'un environnement avec lequel il confronte ses œuvres afin d'en vérifier la pertinence. Références Liens externes * Notice sur Donald Judd * Donald Judd sur le site www.artcyclopedia.com * Fiche artiste du MAMCO, Genève * Site officiel de la Fondation Judd * The Chinati Foundation/La Fondation Chinati * Notice Biographique sur le Handbook of Texas Online * Site officiel de la Ville de Marfa (Texas) * Dia Beacon * Article du New York Times, 2006 * Rétrospective de la Tate Modern, Londres, 2004 * Article sur Atforum, février 2000 * Liste des expositions * Quizz: De l'art ou du cochon? Bibliographie * Donald Judd, Complete Writings, 1975-1986, Eindhoven, Van Abbemuseum, 1986 * Barbara Haskell, Donald Judd, New York, Whitney Museum of American Art / W.W.Norton & Co, 1988 * William C. Agee, Donald Judd : Sculpture/Catalogue, New York, Pace Wildenstein Gallery, 1995 * Rosalind E. Krauss et Robert Smithson, Donald Judd : Early Fabricated Work, New York, Pace Wildenstein Gallery, 1998 * Nicholas Serota et al., Donald Judd, London and New York, Tate Modern and D.A.P., 2004 * Julia M. Busch, A Decade of Sculpture : the New Media in the 1960's, Philadelphie, The Art Alliance Press, 1974 Notes Catégorie:Sculpteur américain Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Minimalisme Catégorie:Critique d'art Catégorie:Naissance en 1928 Catégorie:Décès en 1994 ca:Donald Judd de:Donald Judd en:Donald Judd es:Donald Judd hu:Donald Judd it:Donald Judd ja:ドナルド・ジャッド nl:Donald Judd no:Donald Judd pt:Donald Judd sv:Donald Judd